It is desirable for track lighting to have a low voltage rather than the customary 120 volts which is used in many instances. The low voltage track lighting utilizes a track which is smaller than the track which is used for 120 volt lighting. One of the problems encountered in low voltage track lighting is the connection of one piece of track to another or connecting the end of a track either to a source of electricity or to some other equipment.
In the case of track lighting which uses 120 volts, a small voltage drop does not have a significant effect in the operation of lamps mounted on the tracks. However, when the voltage is low, even a small voltage drop has a substantial effect on lamps energized from the track. Accordingly, it is particularly desirable to provide a connector which may be used as an end feed or a joiner wherein there is very little voltage drop through the connector.
It is a principle object of the present invention to provide a connector which mechanically holds two pieces of track together or a track with an end feed wherein the mechanical connection is secure and there is negligible voltage drop.